


Soul Marks

by SadieLou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lincoln is an asshole, Miller is a Grounder btw, Plot after fluff, Soulmates, Tattoo, but he needs to be for this story, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieLou/pseuds/SadieLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is born with the name of their soulmate. It is called your Soul Mark. On the ground three friends finally discover the soulmates they thought they'd never meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anya and Raven meet

Anya rolled her eye at the antics of the Sky People. Some of the males were trying to show off their muscles for the females. Anya could easily lift half of what those boys were struggling to carry. It had been three days since they had landed. Suddenly one of the leaders lifted her head, and more followed. Looking to the sky Anya saw what had grabbed their attention. A shooting star? No, it was too large and too close. Anya watched from her perch in a tree as another, smaller, ship of the Sky People landed. A curse escaped her lips, another act of war. Lexa would not like this.

A small band of Sky People left their camp, and Anya followed. The ship had landed nearby, and it only had one passenger. Two boys helped to free the person from the ship. The passenger was wearing an odd white large costume. The helmet came off and revealed a beautiful face. The young woman had dark hair and tan skin. There was a line of blood down her face, and for some reason that made Anya worry for the beautiful girl.

"Raven!" exclaimed one boy who embraced the girl.

Anya froze. Her blood seemed to freeze and melt at the same time. Raven. The girl's name was Raven. Anya's eyes darted down to the inside of her left forearm. The name Raven was tattooed there in a bold script. It was her Soul Mark, the name of her soul mate. her eyes returned to the girl who had pulled the rest of her body from the suit. She was fit, and moved her body well. With regret Anya knew it was time to report back to Lexa. When she came back she would find a way to talk with her soulmate.

* * *

Four days later she was given that chance. She was back watching, this time with Lincoln, when Raven struck out on her own. It wasn't an unusual act. Anya had noticed her soulmate was rather independent, but was looking for attachment to someone. The boy with straight floppy hair was a close companion of hers, which made Anya jealous. Raven was making her way to the ship she had landed in. She lifted a panel and began to sort through things. In the grass nearby something glinted, Anya moved closer and picked it up. It was a long cylinder with a button on the side, and glass at one end.

"Is this what you are looking for?" Anya asked, a few feet from Raven.

Raven spun around and stared at Anya. "Who are you?"

"You're a Grounder." She answered her own question.

Anya held up the strange object, glad that Raven hadn't run from her. The girl with dark hair looked a little frightened, but put on a brave face. raven's eyes darted to the object in Anya's hand.

"My flashlight. Yes...thank you." Raven slowly took it, checked it over, and slipped it in her pocket. She was about to speak again when a horn blared through the woods.

"Acid fog!" Anya cursed and quickly went over the land in her mind, trying to think of the closest safe spot.

"Acid what?" rave asked, confused.

"Come." Anya grabbed Raven by the wrist and began to drag her deeper into the woods.

"What the hell? No." Raven struggled and dug her feet into the ground. Anya spun on her soulmate.

"Yes! If you want to live. Acid Fog is coming. If it touches you your skin will melt off." Anya explained and continued to pull.

"Then I have to warn my people."

"Too far, come on, there is a cave nearby."

"I can't leave my friends!" Raven exclaimed and broke free, then began to hurry towards the Sky People camp.

"No." the word came strangled from her lips.

Raven wouldn't make it to the camp before the fog reached it.

"Your people already know of the fog!" Anya ran after her.

"But what-"Raven began, but stopped when Anya scooped her up and threw her over her shoulder. "Hey!"

Anya turned and sprinted to the cave just as the fog came into view. A few feet into the cave and it was darker, Anya could barely see. She set Raven on the ground and found a ledge to sit on. Suddenly a small beam of light filled the darkness. It came from the object Anya had returned to Raven. She stared at it for wonder in a moment.

"It's a flashlight, I use it when I fix things on the Ark." Raven shrugged "And, uh...thanks for saving me. Clarke and Bellamy told me you guys have been killing each other so..."

"You invaded our land." Anya said simply.

"We didn't know you were down here. We thought there were no survivors on Earth."

"I see." Anya finally looked at Raven's face again.

They were silent for a while, and the sun began to set.

"Should I check to see if the fog is gone?" Raven asked.

"No, it always lasts for a long time. When the moon is high again we can leave." Anya crossed her legs.

"And how will you know if we can't see the moon?"

"I will feel it."

"What are you, a werewolf?" Raven snorted with a grin.

"A what?" Anya asked, then saw how Raven was shivering, she wasn't wearing the red jacket she had been in previous days. "You're cold."

Raven watched perplexed as Anya stood and shrugged off a long coat that she wore. She stood still as the taller woman wrapped the coat around her and settled it on her shoulders. In the light she saw a mark on the woman's arm. She quickly grabbed it and shone the light over it. There was moment of tense silence.

"What's your name?" Raven demanded, moving the light so both of their faces were visible, but not blinded.

"Anya." Anya finally answered.

"Do you know my name?"

"Raven." Anya nodded.

"How?"

"I heard a boy say it."

"When were you planning on telling me?"

"I don't know...I wanted you to trust me first."

Raven crossed the cave and sat. "Some of us thought we'd never meet our soulmates. There was no one called Anya on the Ark. I guess a few of us will meet soon. Guess we really were meant to come back to Earth now."

Raven pushed up the sleeve on her right arm and pointed the light at Anya's name inked into her skin. A person's Mark always mirrored their soulmate's. Slowly Anya crossed the cave and crouched in front of Raven. When Raven didn't flinch away she threaded the fingers of her left hand with Raven's right. The connection made both of them take a deep breath.

"How is this going to work?" Raven wondered.

"I will tell the Commander of our Marks, and that more of our people may fond their soulmates in the Sky People. it should help ease tensions." Anya thought aloud.

Raven simply nodded and moved so that she sat beside Anya, hands still together, and gently rested her head on Anya's shoulder. Anya seemed to shudder a little, then made her her coat was covering as much of Raven as possible.

"This is going to change so much." Raven sighed "But I don't want to talk about it now."

"You said you fixed things? Up in the sky?"

"Yeah, I'm an engineer. When the machines that kept the Ark livable broke I made them work again."

"That sounds like a very important job, you must be smart."

"The smartest in 52 years." Raven beamed.

"I teach young warriors, to fight and make poisons." Anya announced. "I have my own second, her name is Tris. She is currently with our healer Nyko, learning how to apply bandages."

"A healer huh? I guess you could say Clarke is our healer."

Anya tensed. Clarke. Due to Anya's very close relationship with the Commander, she knew something most of her people didn't. The Commander carried the name Clarke on her skin.

"Is something wrong?" Raven asked, worried now.

"No." Now was not the time to bring this news up. "The fog should be gone by now."

"Oh, you can feel the moon wolf-y?" Raven stood and stretched.

Their hands slipped apart as they climbed out of the cave. The fog was gone and Raven looked around in confusion, not recognizing the area.

"You will need to learn the woods in order to survive here." Anya told her.

"Well, I wasn't exactly able to see the way here." Raven reminded her.

"I'm sorry, you wouldn't come and I...panicked." Anya blushed, ashamed.

"It's fine, show me the way back?" Raven held out her hand.

Anya took it happily and gently pulled Raven along. As they walked their Marks would brush together and send warm tingles through their body. A few feet from the camp, where the guards couldn't see them Anya stopped. She stood facing Raven, and took in the sight of her again in the moonlight.

"Thanks." Raven gulped and Anya nodded.

Then Raven took a step closer, rose up on her toes, and kissed Anya. Anya was shocked, but remembered to kiss back, hands coming up to hold Raven's hips. The younger woman's kisses were so strong Anya found herself walking backwards until she hit a tree. Raven finally broke the kiss, but only to suck in air. Anya chuckled and tugged playfully at Raven's braid.

"When can I see you again?" raven asked "Oh man I sound so desperate."

"In two days, we'll meet by your ship again." Anya decided, then kissed Raven gently again.

 


	2. Anya brings Lexa to the Sky People Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya brings Lexa to meet Raven, and eventually Clarke.  
> Lexa thinks Anya's gone crazy.

Anya reached TonDC in the mid morning. Instead of stopping to pick up her second again she went right to the Commander's tent. Her guard let her in right away. Lexa had just finished getting dressed and spun towards the intruder angrily until she saw it was Anya.

"What is it?" Lexa asked as she poured herself a glass of water.

"i have met my Marked." Anya grinned.

"What, Anya!" Lexa smiled and her eyes lit up. "Raven?"

"Yes. She is a Ski Kru." 

Lexa's smile was replaced by a scowl. "But how?"

"I don't know, but I believe more of us will find our soulmates in the Ski Kru." Anya explained.

"Then we need to stop fighting." Lexa sighed and sat on her throne.

"What if I could set up a meeting, between you and one of their leaders." Anya offered.

"Perhaps, but I don't want to make it publicly known. There are many warriors who would sabotage such a meeting." Lexa spun her knife around in her hands, as she always did when she was deep in thought.

"I am meeting Raven in two days, I can get her to bring her leader to a meeting spot."

"That will work, organize the meeting for four days time."

"Yes Heda."

"I wonder...." Lexa stared off into the distance and Anya knew she was thinking of the name that was scripted into the skin right over her heart. "You are dismissed Anya, and congratulations."

"Mochof Heda." Anya dipped her head and left the tent.

For the rest of the day she trained her second, and the next day she trained older warriors, making sure they were up to par and capable of fighting. Finally the day came when she could see Raven again. She left early in the morning. At the girl's ship she only had to wait an hour until Raven appeared. The shorter girl ran up to Anya and kissed her. Anya's body relaxed at her soulmate's contact again.

"Come on, i want to show you my ship." Raven began to pull Anya into the hunk of metal.

Anya raised an eyebrow and Raven blushed after thinking of her words. But still Anya followed her in and sat in one of the dirty seats. For hours Raven told her the function of every button, lever, and piece of the ship. Raven talked so animatedly, and her eyes shone so bright Anya didn't stop her, even if she only understood a couple of her words. Eventually Raven ran out of parts to explain and looked at Anya.

"There is something I need to tell you." Anya told her.

"What is it?"

"The Commander of my people, Lexa. She was my second, and she sustained an injury during a fight. I had to apply healing leaves because out healer wasn't there. I was able to see her Mark."

"What was the name?"

"Clarke."

Raven sat stunned for a moment. No one knew what the name on Clarke was, wherever her Mark was it was covered easily by clothes. "Clarke and your Commander? Holy crap!"

"I have arranged for Lexa to come here tomorrow, if you can get Clarke here. Lexa wants to talk about a truce between our people."

"Does she know about Clarke?"

"No, and don't tell Lexa about her. It should be a surprise for them, like it was for us."

"For me you mean."

Anya smirked, and pulled Raven into her lap. Raven straddled her, and cupped her face in her hands. Their lips met and the ship melted away.

* * *

The next morning Raven caught up to Clarke by the food storage area.

"Come with me."

"Why?" Clarke looked at her like she was crazy.

Raven leaned in so that only Clarke could hear her next words. "I've set up a meeting with the Grounder Commander."

"What-How?" 

"I'll explain on the way."

Clarke followed Raven out of the camp. They were headed in the direction of her ship.

"I met my Marked, she's a Grounder."

"Raven, congrats!"

"So, Anya-that's her name-and I thought that the fact we were soulmate meant there might be other Grounder-Arker pairs."

"And we wouldn't fight anymore." Clarke realized.

"Yup. So Anya is coming with their leader to talk to you."

They reached the ship and waited for only a moment before two women exited the tree line. One was very tall with dark and blonde hair and cat like features. She looked at raven and smiled. The other woman, a little shorter, with curly brown hair, green eyes, and a powerful presence. She wore a sword and knife in view, probably lots more hidden.

"Hello. I'm Anya, and this is Lexa." the taller woman introduced.

"I'm Raven." Raven was pleased to see shock roll through Clarke. "and this is Clarke."

 


	3. Lexa and Clarke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff

Lexa's muscles tensed as she heard the blonde's name. The blonde-Clarke-looked at her in shock too.

"You're Lexa?" Clarke asked.

"We're gonna go." Raven said and dragged Anya away.

Clarke's legs began to weaken and she slumped to the ground, a tear even escaped her eye. Lexa rushed forward, afraid she was hurt, and kneeled in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Lexa demanded.

"Pretty embarrassed actually." Clarke gave a small laugh "I can't believe my legs gave out. Such a cliche."

"Don't be. What's a cliche?"

Clarke just looked up at Lexa "The Grounder Commander, huh?"

"Leader of the Ski Kru." Lexa hesitantly reached out and brushed Clarke's cheek with the back of her fingers. "I thought I'd never find you."

Suddenly Clarke leaned forward and hugged Lexa tight. The taller girl returned it, then helped Clarke to her feet. She cupped the back of Clarke's neck with one hand and kissed her. Clarke kissed her back and grabbed her hips, pulling Lexa against her. Their kiss ended when both remembered to breathe. Lexa bopped her nose against Clarke's enticing a chuckle from her. Water drops began to land on them and they both lifted their heads to watch the rain fall.

"Let's get out of the rain." Clarke pulled Lexa into the ship.

Not two minutes later did the door open again to reveal Raven and Anya. Everyone laughed and Lexa had to climb onto Clarke's lap. Anya sat first, and Raven onto her lap.

"This isn't weird." Raven said as she snuggled into Anya.

"It shouldn't be long. I think we should organize a dinner between our people." Lexa announced.

"But we should talk to our own people first, explain the situation, then the dinner with...our fellow higher ranking guys." Clarke added.

"Make a list with our people who have not found their Marked, and share it. See how many pairs we can introduce." Anya pulled Raven even closer.

"One week's time." Lexa offered, and it was agreed. "At TonDC."

"Okay." Clarke agreed.

"It's stopped raining." Anya announced.

Everyone climbed outside. Raven and Anya went to their own little corner of the small clearing made by the ship when it landed. Lex pulled Clarke close and kissed her forehead.

"You have to leave, don't you?" Clarke guessed.

"Yes."

"Will I see you again before the dinner?" Clarke nuzzled into Lexa.

"Yes, I may be able to come for a longer period of time as well." Lexa said "Anya can get away more easily, so she'll let you know when I can come."

"Okay."

* * *

 

Raven let out a little whine as she curled into Anya. Anya wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm pathetic. I don't want you to go again." She sighed.

"I don't want to go either." Anya assured her. "You still have my coat."

"I've been sleeping with it."

"Yes, you are rather pathetic." Anya chuckled, and pretended to be hurt when Raven slapped her arm.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Anya had to leave with Lexa.

"This is going to be interesting." Clarke stated, coming to stand beside Raven. 

"Yup." was Raven's agreement.


	4. Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each couple gets a night, and preparation for the dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the start of this story focuses on Anya/Raven, and soon it's going to focus more on Indra/Octavia. Heavy Clarke/Lexa will come later. But don't worry, fluff for all couples will continue to happen.

Raven leaned against her ship, fiddling with her flashlight, waiting for Anya to arrive. A couple days before she had told Raven that they could spend this entire night together. So Raven had packed a bag, and knew Anya would have more as well. Finally she heard the now familiar sound of hoofbeats. Anya appeared, looking very fierce and mighty atop her horse. Raven pushed off her ship and walked over to the woman, hugging her as soon as her feet were on the ground. Anya chuckled and hugged her back.

"Would you like to ride Chessknut to the cave?" Anya offered.

"Yes please." Raven gave the horse a pat.

She held tightly to the mane as Anya led the horse at a slow walk. They reached the cave while it was still might out enough to see inside. Anya untacked and cared for her horse while Raven slipped inside with both bags to set up. Raven had brought a tarp that she set on the ground, and laid the furs Anya had brought on top, to keep them dry. Raven also had handmade pillows. Anya had brought food and firewood.

Since Raven had no clue Anya had to start the small fire, then came over and sat by Raven, pulling her into her arms. Raven immediately straddled her lap, cupped Anya's face, and kissed her. Anya's hands roamed over Raven's back, pulling her closer, rubbing, stroking, caressing. Soon Raven's breath's began to quicken. She broke the kisses simply to lower her head and kiss Anya's neck. Anya purred with approval and slipped her hands under Raven's clothes. Where her hands roamed Raven's skin was chased with wonderful sensations. She pushed Anya onto her back on the blankets, and pressed the length of her body against Anya. One of Anya's hands finds it's way into Raven's hair.

Clothes get removed, and and lips and eyes explore new skin. The heat from the fire is no longer alone. There is nothing in the world but the blankets, and the cave, and each other. The only sounds are each other's breaths, moans, whines, and chuckles. 

Raven lay propped up on Anya's stomach as they fed each other berries and nuts. They were naked under the blankets, and happily sated. Anya lazily runs her fingers up and down Raven's back, causing her to shiver. She bites her lip and Anya's eyes darken. But neither move to deepen the passion, just enjoy each other's company.

For the rest of the night they tell stories of the sky and the ground. In the morning they explore now familiar skin, but no less exciting. Raven helps Anya pack up, and put out the fire. She is escorted by her Marked close to her camp. Anya does not allow herself to be seen, even though the order has been given that Grounders are not to be shot. A last kiss is given, and one rides towards the rising sun, and the other away from it.

* * *

 

Raven slumps into the seat beside Clarke by one of the constant fires. Clarke chuckles at the sight of her depressed friend.

"You'll be feeling the same way tomorrow." Raven mutters.

"What?"

"Oh, didn't I say? Lexa is coming to whisk you away tonight. Anya told me earlier." Raven shrugged.

"No you did not!" Clarke squeaked just as Bellamy walked up.

"That talk you wanted to have with everyone, you might want to do it before everyone splits for their chores." Bellamy informed them.

"Right, ok."

 

 

Soon the 100 stood facing Clarke and Raven, who stood elevated on the drop ship's ramp. 

"I know you're all wondering why I ordered the no shooting Grounders rule. Well, Raven and I have both met our Marked. And they're Grounders." Clarke announced.

Some replied in surprise, other's in congratulations, and some in anger, but mostly there was confusion.

"My Marked is the Commander of the Grounders." Clarke couldn't help but grin. "And there will be a dinner at their closest village in two day's time. Bellamy, Raven, Monty, and I will attend."

"If your Mark is not a name you recognize as an Ark name, come to me, I will be making a list. At the dinner we'll speak to the Grounders and compare lists. Hopefully more of us will find our Marked." Raven announced.

The group was dismissed, and a crowd moved to Raven. First up was Monty.

"Miller." He said as soon as raven had a sharp stick and rough plank of wood.

"Echo." That was Bellamy.

"Caris." Said Monroe.

"Nyko." A girl named Roma.

"Tris." a boy named Sterling.

And the list went on for a little longer. Later Raven was trying to make another flashlight when Octavia appeared.

"Hey, I haven't seen a lot of you lately." Raven smiled at her friend.

"I met a Grounder." Octavia smiled.

"You're Marked?" Raven asked, her eyes darting to Octavia's collar bone where just the r and a of the end of the name were visible.

"No." Octavia sighed and Raven was confused.

"His name is Lincoln. He's really tall and handsome, and his Marked died in battle a long time ago." Octavia lifted a hand to her Mark. "He said he knew my Marked, but she died a little over a year ago."

"Aww, shit O, I'm sorry." Raven pulled the younger girl into a hug as a tear escaped Octavia's eye.

"Yeah. But, I really like Lincoln."

"That's good. As long as he makes you happy."

* * *

 

Now it was Clarke waiting by the ship, and Lexa who arrived on a horse. Clarke was quickly pulled up to sit behind Lexa, and the pair rode off. The blonde enjoyed any excuse to cozy up to her Marked. She rested her head on Lexa's back and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

Lexa brought her to a waterfall, and reveal a cave behind it. There were already blankets and candles waiting. They ate, and kissed, and laughed. Then, Lexa coerced Clarke into the water and taught her to swim. Well, almost. Clarke splashed around a lot, and Lexa doubled over laughing.

After they dried by the fire and watched the stars from a hole in the ceiling. They fell asleep tangled together, and woke with kisses and soft touches.

Clarke pouted as Lexa mounted her horse again and Lexa looked like she truly didn't want to go.

"We'll see each other tomorrow." Lexa promised, and Clarke agreed.

But still the great Commander got off her horse for a few more kisses.


	5. The Dinner and After.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner, where shit happens, and lots of happy couples. And one-sorta-not completely happy one. And one that remains incomplete. idk.

Raven bounced on her feet when she saw Anya appear, leading a small troop of Grounders. She hurried over to greet her Marked with a kiss on the cheek. Anya kissed the top of her head and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"We should get going, it is a long trip." Anya told the sky people.

"Ok." Clarke led the group, Bellamy right behind her, and Monty the last one.

The new group began to walk back to TonDC, the closest grounder village. Raven intwined her hand with Anya's and simply grinned as Anya rolled her eyes with a huff, but doesn't pull her hand away. Bellamy comes closer with the list, constantly going over it.

"Tell me a name, and I might know it. Although Gustus, Lexa's guard, will know the most." Anya offered.

"The first one is Monty, he's back there. The name he has is Miller." Bellamy read.

"Really?" Anya's lips curved into a small smile "Miller is just over there."

Raven looked to she a young man with scruff and a very old beanie. She began to plot. A couple hours later they stopped for a small break. Miller at one end of the group, Monty at the other. Although so far everyone had seen the boys throw curious glances at each other.

"Hey, Monty do you have more of those blue berries?" Raven asked with Miller in easy hearing distance.

"Yeah." Monty opened his bag and handed Raven a handful of the berries wrapped in a large leaf.

Moments later Miller walked over to Monty and pulled him away from the group. Stomachs with ink were shown, and smiles for everyone who saw. The two didn't separate for the rest of the trip.

TonDC was very interesting when they finally arrived. Lots of eyes followed them, some hostile, a few hopeful, and many curious. Lexa led the group into an underground dining room. After a meal the lists were brought out.

"Monty has already met Miller." Clarke smiled at her Marked.

"Good, who else?"

"Tris?"

"She is my second, still young." Anya announced.

"Sterling will wait. But they can still meet?" Raven asked, and Lexa nodded.

"Nyko for a Roma?"

"Roma is with you?" A man down the table asked excitedly.

"Yes." Clarke assured him and his eyes lit up.

"Our Monroe has the name Caris?"

"She is with one of our generals on a mission, but will be back soon." Gustus said.

"Echo?" Bellamy asked.

Every grounder at the table grew solemn.

"I am afraid that Echo was captured by the Mountain Men last winter." Gustus sighed.

"Mountain Men?"

"The inhabit Mount Weather, and kidnap our people. Some they turn to reapers, but many more we do not learn the fate of. They are never seen again." Lexa says quietly.

"Excuse me." Bellamy left the table and hearts broke for him.

* * *

 

Raven, Anya, Clarke, and Lexa were in Lexa's tent after the meal. Bellamy was working his anger and sadness out by training with Gustus while Miller had whisked Monty away.

Tris appeared, cheeks still pink from learning of Sterling. "Head, Indra and Caris have returned."

"Good, send them in." Lexa sat on her throne.

"Indra?" Raven questioned as two women entered "I thought Indra was dead?"

"I am very much alive, stranger." The tall black woman sneered, and Raven was very confused.

"Raven?" Anya questioned.

"It's just....Indra is the name Octavia carries." Raven said.

"Octavia is here?"

"Not in TonDC, but back at camp yes." Clarke added.

"But, Octavia met another Grounder....Lincoln. He told Octavia that you were dead." Raven now faced Indra.

Indra's face filled with rage and she gripped her sword tightly. She made her way to leave the tent but Lexa stopped her with a command.

"Why would Lincoln do that?" Clarke asked her Marked.

"Because he wants to hurt me. I killed his mate years ago." Indra nearly growled "It was a mercy kill, the girl would not survive her injuries, but they would have killed her very slowly and painfully."

"Oh."

"Heda." Indra snarled.

"I promise you Lincoln will be punished, but we must handle this situation carefully. We have arranged a meet for all those with matching Marks tomorrow. You will see her then." lexa promised.

* * *

 

The next day Bellamy lead Roma, Sterling, Monroe, and Octavia to a small clearing. Lexa, Clarke, Raven, Anya, Miller, Monty, Nyko, Indra, Tris, and Caris.

"Monroe." Clarke called forward.

"Caris." Lexa called.

the women were not shy, and greeted each other with a kiss before going off on their own.

"Roma."

"Nyko."

Roma ran and leaped, Nyko caught her, laughing, and kissed her cheek.

"Sterling."

"Tris."

Sterling walked over and held out a flower for Tris. Tris giggled and told him that it was poisonous. He dropped it right away. Another laugh from Tris as she took him by the wrist and led him to look for the leaves that would make the right salve.

"Octavia." Clarke said lastly.

"I don't know why I'm here." Octavia sighed, but stepped forward.

"Indra." Lexa said, and the general stepped forward.

"What?" Octavia looked at the woman in shock "But Lincoln-"

"Lied." Clarke and Lexa said in union.

"Why?"

"I was forced to mercy kill his Marked." Indra announced and took another step toward Octavia.

"This is so confusing." Octavia shook her head and Indra stopped, a hurt look crossing her face.

"We will give you a moment." Lexa ordered her people, and everyone slipped away.

"I will leave, if you wish." Indra said, although she did not want to, looking at the girl who stared at the ground. But the brunette lifted her head to show tears streaking down her face.

"I thought you were dead." she walked quickly to Indra, wrapping her arms around the woman's middle.

Indra held the younger girls face in her hands.

"I am here. I've finally found you." she crooned and bent her head.

Octavia pushed up onto her toes so their lips could meet. Their kisses grew harder and more passionate.

"I want to..." Indra cut off her own words with a kiss.

"What do you want to do?" Octavia stepped back, not letting her get away with it.

"I want to touch you everywhere he did, and everywhere he didn't. Erase him, burn him from you." Indra bit out, pulling her close.

"Then do it." Octavia challenged.

"Come with me Sky Girl." Indra pulled Octavia away.

From a few feet into the trees Raven and Clarke high fived. Anya and Clarke shook their heads in confusion at their Marked. 

* * *

It had been agreed that pairs would spend the night together and soon the clearing was full of small tents. Raven and Anya curled up together quickly. Clarke and Lexa talked long into the night. Sterling now had poultice and bandages on his blistered hands. He gave Tris a kiss on the cheek instead, and they slept in separate beds. Even though it stung his hands Sterling built a small wall of rocks between them to ease any of her worries. He promised her he would never rush her afterwards. Half way through the night the wall was pushed over and Tris curled up beside Sterling with their blankets separating them. Miller lied on his back, listening with a stupid grin as Monty tried to explain all the machines in the Ark. Nyko held Roma close as she played with his beard until sleep claimed them.

True to her word, there was no place on Octavia Indra didn't touch or kiss, and now they lay in their bed. Indra was on her stomach as Octavia traced all the scars on her back.

"Sleep Sky Girl." Indra grumbled.

Octavia lied beside Indra, pulling the blankets high over them, and snuggling up close to the older woman.

"I'm glad you're not dead." Octavia whispered.

"Me too. Now sleep." Indra replied, locking and arm around the younger woman.

A tender kiss, and they were asleep.

 


	6. Time and Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every couple gets a bit of fluffy time, and then some shit goes down.

Lincoln was sentenced to twenty lashes, and the worst patrols for a year. But that had been two months ago. Octavia now crouched in the bushes, watching a two headed deer graze. After a heartbeat of waiting Octavia threw her knife. It successfully imbedded in the deer's side. The animal staggered a few steps, then fell to the ground. Octavia now left the bushes and withdrew the knife from the dead animal. Thankfully it was a slightly younger female, so she wouldn't have to get help to carry it back home. She lifted it onto one shoulder.

In the past two months the 100 had integrated well with the Grounders, although many chose to stay at the dropship. The middle area, of those tents in the small clearing, was now permanently occupied by the Marked, everyone commuting to their original camps. The exceptions were Clarke and Lexa, who lived in TonDC because she was the Heda. And Tris and Sterling. Tris still lived with her parents and trained with Anya, but Sterling visited her often. Bellamy remained at the Dropship to lead those who remained.

Octavia reached the clearing and found Monty and Miller around the fire. The two immediately took the deer and began to get it ready. Since it was still warm out most couples kept the doors to their own tents open during the day. As Octavia sharpened her weapons she enjoyed the view.

* * *

 

"Good, now cut along here." Miller showed Monty, who held one of the deer's leg.

It was feat in itself that the boy was holding the leg. just a month ago he still balked at the sight of dead animals. Until one had attacked him. Now Monty was good. They cooked the meat for everyone in the camp, and enjoyed saying things to make the others laugh. Miller kissed Monty when he leaned across the boy to set his knife down. Monty arched into the kiss, hands tugging at Miller's shirt.

"Later." Miller promised, and Monty blushed beet red.

* * *

 

"And this is?" Nyko held up a flower with a yellow centre and long thin white petals.

"Daisy...but....I don't remember it's medicinal uses." Roma sighed, staring at the flower intently.

"It doesn't have one." Nikon leaned forward and put the flower behind Roma's ear.

She blushed and slapped at him playfully. He swooped down and kissed her, pulling her into his lap.

"We can see you two!" Monty called playfully and Roma ended the kiss, a little embarrassed.

Her hands fell to her stomach as she now cuddled on Nyko's lap. Her thoughts went to what might be growing there. It was so soon, the conception must have happened the first night they coupled. Her birth control had begun to wear off on the Ark before they were sent down. Dr. Griffin said it didn't work for everyone. Roma was scared to tell Nyko, they had just met, and now possibly a baby?

"What's wrong?" Nyko nuzzled the space behind her ear.

"Nyko, I..." She fiddled with one of the buttons on her shirt "I think I might be pregnant."

A silent heartbeat, then "I know."

"You do?" Roma looked up at Nyko in shock.

"Ro, I'm a healer. I've noticed that your...bleeds have not come, you've been tired more, and your feet are a little swollen." Nikon explains and brushes some of her wild hair out of her face.

"Are you...okay with it? we've just met."

"Do you want to keep the babe?"

"...yes."

"So do I."

Nyko place a hand over her stomach, even though there was not the slightest bump. They kissed, gently this time.

* * *

 

Monroe hit the ground with a thud, then groaned. Caris straddled her quickly.

"You're getting better." Caris grinned down at her.

"Hmm, doesn't feel like it." Monroe grabbed Caris by the shirt and pulled her closer. 

The girls hair fanned around them, shielding them, while they kissed. Monroe wrapped her fingers in the other girls braids. Caris suddenly sat back and looked Monroe's hair over.

"I want to braid your hair."

"o-okay." Monroe sat up.

A minute later they were seated by the fire, with Caris behind Monroe, creating braids that were too intricate for Monroe to do on her own.

* * *

 

Tris waited by Anya's side at the training pit impatiently. Sterling was supposed to come and visit today. Most of last night she had stayed up, making the bracelet that was now hidden in her pocket. She had taken time gathering all the pieces, until she could make it. The bracelet was a braid of three pieces of rawhide. A light brown, medium, and black. In the centre of the bracelet was a charm. Last year Tris had found a charm in an underground bunker she had found.

other warriors cleaned out all the usable supplies, but Tris kept the odd jewel. It was black, but shiny, and in the shape of a crescent moon. It was only last month that Bellamy had told her the name of the rock. Opal. Tris slipped her hand into her pocket and squeezed the bracelet.

"You are dismissed Tris." Anya said, pulling Tris from her thoughts.

Raven and Sterling had just walked into TonDC. Tris walked quickly to Sterling, who hugged her, although not for long. Even though Tris had told him many times she wasn't scared of him he still didn't touch her for long. The most Tris got out of him was hand holding, which they did as they walked out of the camp. The activity they did most was going for walks together.

"I made you something." Tris announced.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Tris pulled out the bracelet and handed it to Sterling.

"I love it, help me put it on?" Sterling held out his left wrist.

Tris tied it on and they linked hands again.

"i have a surprise for you too." Sterling announced.

"Really?"

"Yeah, your dad actually helped me make it." Sterling lead her towards a path different from where they normally went.

They came to a larger tree with lower branches. Having from one of the branches were two ropes. The hanging ends of the ropes were tied to a large plank of wood.

"It's called a swing." Sterling pulled her over. "here, sit and hold onto the ropes."

Tris did as she was told, and Sterling stood behind her. He held the ropes under her hands, pulled her back, and let her go. At first Tris was minutely afraid, and then she was laughing. A huge grin graced her face as Sterling continued to push her. They didn't stop until Tris's stomach began to protest such movements. 

Instead of walking Tris climbed onto Sterling's back and he piggybacked her home.

* * *

 

Clarke had Lexa pinned against the war table, their kisses hot and bodies pressed together. She had just gotten the infuriating straps of Lexa's coat top thing undone when someone burst into the tent. Clarke swore she would kill them.

"Sorry Heda." Anya smirked, with a grinning Raven beside her.

"What is it?"

"Ryder hurt his foot, and cannot patrol." Anya announced. "And Raven would like to discuss the pile of technulugy with you."

"TechnOlOgy." Raven corrected.

"I'll go." Clarke offered.

"Really?" Everyone asked and Clarke blushed.

"Yes. I want to see what plants I can find for healing." Clarke dropped her voice so only Lexa could hear "And if I stay I won't be able to keep my hands off you, even with Raven in here."

"Very well." Lexa gulped.

* * *

 

Clarke was bent, inspecting a red leaf, when there was loud movement from the left.

"Reapers!" Anya cried.

Clarke turned to see what was approaching when something hit the back of her head and the world went black.


	7. Lexa is Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is mad, and Bellamy reveals a secret that makes Lexa a little more mad.

Rage engulfed Lexa. Her fingers dug into the arm rests of her throne. The second in front of her cowered. 

"Tell me again." Lexa snapped.

Tris gulped and repeated her words "I...I came back to find Anya had already left for patrol. I went to catch up with her. I was about to catch up with them when I saw them, Anya, Clarke, and Eane. They had been captured by reapers. I was following them, and another reaper came to join them. But he spotted me and...and I killed him. The others didn't notice. I-I couldn't fight that many reapers, too scared, so I came back. I'm sorry Heda. I tracked them to the west cave entrance, but...."

Lexa saw the tears springing in the second's eyes and took a calming breath. The second was right not to fight, she would have died.

"You did good Tris, your first kill. Get me Indra and Gustus. Now." Lexa ordered and the second ran from the tent.

Lexa stood and paced the room. She wanted to scream and shout, but a Heda did not do that. She wanted to throw things and storm the mountain herself, but a Heda did not do that. Her Marked and her best friend both taken by the reapers. Clarke, her Marked. Lexa wanted to kill every reaper herself.

"Heda." Indra and Gustus entered the tent.

"Anya and Clarke have been taken into the mountain by reapers." Lexa announced and both generals stiffened.

"When do we attack?" Indra demanded.

"Soon. Gather your troops, we will go to the Sky People camp. They know more of their technology. Also Raven and Bellamy should be informed." Lexa decided.

In a matter of moments the army was ready to leave. Lexa instructed Indra to take the army to the edge of the acid fog. She and Gustus would go to the sky people, then meet them there the next morning. Tris waited just within hearing distance and Lexa beckoned her over. The girl was still shaking from her experience seeing the reapers and then informing her Heda.

"You will come to the Sky People with me." Lexa announced. "Seeing your Marked will help calm you. It is a scary thing to see reapers let alone kill one, and then tell your Heda. You were very brave Tris."

"Thank you Heda."

* * *

 

They arrived at the Sky People camp with the moon beginning to rise. The small troop had stopped at the Marked Camp on the way to inform them. Monroe, Caris, Octavia and Miller were headed to Indra to fight while Nyko, Monty, and Roma went to be Healers when the time came that they would be needed. The guard at the Sky People camp let them in and pointed them into the ship where Bellamy was.

Tris spotted Sterling by the fire and ran towards him. Sterling turned to her a moment before she launched into his arms. The girl wrapped her arms and legs around him, clinging to him. Sterling held her back, worried and confused. He stroked her back as she buried her face in his neck, and looked to Lexa and Gustus.

"Tris encountered some reapers today, made her first kill." Gustus explained.

Sterling nodded and bent his head down towards his Marked and whispered words only she could hear.

"Commander?" Bellamy called from the door to the drop ship.

Lexa and Gustus walked in, and soon the three were standing around the table.

"Clarke, Anya, and another warrior have been taken into the mountain by the reapers. What can you do to help us get them back?" Lexa demanded.

"Oh, now you want to fight the mountain? Only when they've taken your Marked?" Bellamy spat.

"I want to fight now that I have you Sky People, you understand the mountain men in ways that we do not. Their technology." Lexa growled.

"Fine. This is a map of the tunnels." Bellamy put a piece of paper on the table.

"What?" Gustus exclaimed.

"I've been...exploring the tunnels." Bellamy announced.

"You could have been killed! You could have led mountain men and reapers right to our camps!" Lexa shouted.

"Which tunnel were they brought to?" Bellamy asked, unaffected by the Commander's anger.

"The West." Gustus answered.

"Hmm, if this route is taken, then we can get to the entrance door is there. The mountain men take who the reapers bring in through there."

"You mean they are not killed? Or turned right into reapers?"

"No. They're taken inside. I don't know what happens to them." Bellamy sighed.

"Can you get in?" Gustus asked, and the other two looked at him in confusion. "If we can get people in on the inside to open up the doors and let in our army."

"But how will the army know to come?" Lexa questioned.

"Raven...she's built radios."

"Get in, radio us, and the army will come with a smaller section to fight any reapers we come across." Lexa instructed.

"But all of their fighters will come to us, we need to be stealthy, give them something else to focus on."

"Like what?"

"A place that big..." The wheel's in Bellamy's mind turned quickly "They'll have generators. Large turning discs. Near the waterfall most likely."

"Yes, I know of what you speak. But what will we do to them?"

"Break them. Raven likes to blow things up-" Bellamy explained.

"Lexa! Anya has been taken?" Raven screeched as she entered the tent.

"Yes, where have you been?"

"I've been at my ship, but what does that matter?" Raven glared at the Commander.

"We have a plan Raven." Bellamy informed her.

"It better be good." Raven snarled, and Bellamy told her what it was "I'll get to work on it."

* * *

 

The next day Bellamy and Gustus let themselves be captured by reapers, or other grounders dressed up like reapers. The doors opened and men in hazmat suits came out. The men were brought inside, and then attacked. All the suited men were killed and Bellamy radioed to Indra.

Meanwhile Raven and her two guards had disarmed all the generators but one. It's bomb only went half off, and caused the machine to malfunction. She and her guards were covered in rubble and knocked out.

Lexa led her army into the mountain.


	8. Clarke is Mad. Bellamy gets Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke really doesn't like his cage, and it's Bell to the rescue.

Clarke rattled the door of her cage again as two Mountain Men entered the room. They ignored her as they moved to take down the Grounder girl currently strung up. She was brought to the cage beside Clarke, who continued to rattle her door.

“Calm down.” One man stuck a shock stick through the bars and hit her.

Her mouth clamped shut as the current shocked through her. Now slumped against the back of her cage she watched as Anya was shocked and taken from her cage across the room. She still fought, but the men over powered the warrior and strung her up. The men left quickly after that.

“It is useless to fight, Sky Girl.” The now awake young woman beside her said.

“What do they use our blood for?” Clarke shifted in her cage so she could see the starved young woman.

Her hair was in tangles and the white bandages used as clothes for everyone in cages were stained and slightly torn.

“To heal themselves with.” the woman spat.

“Shit. How long will Anya be strung up like that?”

“How do you know Anya?”

“A friend of mine is her Soul Marked. Then we had a meeting between Sky People and grounders. I met my own Marked, your Commander.” Clarke smiled a little at the thought of her Marked.

“You are Heda’s Marked?” The woman exclaimed, gathering the attention of other grounders in nearby cages.

“Yes, several couples have been found between Sky People and your people.”

“Is…” The woman licked her lips and her eyes showed just how anxious she was. “Is there one among your people called Bellamy?”

“You’re Echo?”

“Yes.” Echo perked up.

“Bellamy is a friend of mine.” Clarke assured her.

“If you are Heda’s Marked, she will break down the mountain to get you back.” A warrior down the row remarked.

“I can’t just sit here, waiting to be rescued.” Clarke sighed.

Just then the door opened and a Mountain Man entered, or what looked like one. The young man was wearing the uniform of a Mountain Man, but he wasn’t one.

“Bellamy! Get Anya down first!” Clarke shouted and Echo moved to the front of her cage to watch him.

Bellamy took a moment to figure out the machine, but finally Anya was down. Lincoln also dressed as a Mountain Man entered and began to unlock cages. A third warrior entered, in his own clothes, and took a slowly waking Anya from Bellamy.

“Bell! Over here!” Clarke called him over.

Bellamy hurried over and unlocked her door, then helped her to her feet. “Now get Echo out.” Clarke instructed.

Bellamy froze, and his eyes darted from her to Echo, still in her cage. Clarke turned her back on what should be a private moment.

* * *

 

Bellamy’s hands shook as he unlocked the cage and ripped the door open. The woman inside was underweight and tired, but still beautiful.

“Echo?” he asked.

"Yes.” Echo moved forward and into Bellamy’s arms

He held her close as she moved to place her feet on the ground. When she tried to stand on her own her legs began to give way and she had to grip his arm to stay standing. Bellamy had time to give her back a comforting rub before they moved. Clarke came up beside Echo on the other side. 

“Your Marked is tearing this mountain down. She’s taking out the top guys while we get you out. Rendezvous at the tents where healers are waiting.” Bellamy explained as they entered the halls, where the lights were out. 

“Why is it so dark?” Anya demanded from Lincoln’s arms. 

“Raven took out the generators.” Bellamy informed them. 

“But some lights are still working.” Clarke observed. 

“Yeah, I don’t know what’s with that.” Bellamy turned around a corner and they were met with a few bodies littering the ground. Mostly Mountain Men, and one grounder. He led the group of stolen grounders out of the mountain and into the forest. It took an hour to reach the tents, and with every step Echo had to lean on him more. Eventually he told Lincoln to take the group forward, and stopped with Echo. She leant back against a tree and studied him. 

“How hurt are you?” he demanded. 

“I will be fine after some rest.” She said tiredly. “A sky boy as my Marked, hmm.” 

“A grounder as my Marked.” Bellamy stepped closer and leaned with one hand against the tree.

He bent his head and pressed a gentle kiss on Echo’s lips. She reached up and gripped Bellamy’s vest thing.

“We better catch up.” He said reluctantly. 

“You’re right.” But Echo didn’t have the energy to stand on her own still. 

Bellamy turned and crouched down, after a second Echo understood and climbed onto his back. He stood and they easily caught up with the others. At the camp Bellamy set Echo down on a the cot beside Clarke’s, who was being quickly checked out by Nyko. The radio in Bellamy’s pocket buzzed. 

“Bellamy, over.” it was Octavia. 

“Yeah?”

“The mountain has fallen, we’re on our way back.” Octavia sounded rather frantic. 

“What is it O?”

“Well, Heda has been hurt, and no one’s been in contact with Raven-oh shit!” Octavia’s voice was cut off. 

“Octavia!” Bellamy called frantically. “Octavia!”

But there was no reply. Clarke looked at him with huge eyes, even Echo looked afraid

 

 


End file.
